mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Redwall Mafia II: Redwall
| image = File:Redwall_brian_jacques1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The Scourge of the Late Rose | host = Hirkala | link = [ ] | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = June 26, 2012 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = # Framm18 # GMaster479 # Marth # Marq # EDM # Izzy # Coolkid # Tj (replaced by Akriti) # Auramyna # Plasmid # FatTony # TheMAFIACube # Mew # Hidz # Inawordyes # BrandonB # sparrowHawk # benjer3 | first = Marth and Hidz | last = Marq, Izzy, Aura, TheMAFIACube, Mew, Inawordyes, benjer3 | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on Redwall by Brian Jacques It began on June 26, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in Day 4 (July 8). TO DO: Initializing *1. Add game to Era category, found at bottom of any game page in the appropriate era. *2. Click on yellow link in the newly edited Era category to bring up box to create new page. *3. Add categories to new game page for current Era, games, helpneeded, and also hybrid if it is a hybrid game (no standard good/bad factions). This is easiest to do before switching editor to while editor is in Visual mode. *4. Switch editor to Source mode and copy our basic game template from Blank Game (open the empty game template, click on edit and copy everything from it to the new game page you are making). Close the template page and save the new game page. Game in progress *5. Add game to Master List of Games & Players Master list. *10. Add all game rules. *11. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *13. Update end of game roster for killed/lynched players showing the day or night the player died. May add role info if the host reveals it. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP Work on other pages *20. Update all player records to add this game. *21. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *22. Update Master List for Host, First to die, MVP *23. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *24. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules # NK>>Poison>RID Kill>Trap>Save>Role Copy>Block>Booster>Message>Spy # Kills are blocking # Contents of Night Posts ## Kills - Baddie NK carrier included ## Poison - Target included ## Trap - Target included ## Save - if successful ## Block/Future Block - Target included # Vote manips do not show up in Day Posts # RID Lynch Saves do not reveal targets' roles # There will be a number of antidotes circling the players randomly. Each night, they will transfer to another player. The player may choose to announce they they hold the antidote, but they will lose their action the following night (includes inside BTSC.) The player may also choose to destroy the antidote - with the same penalty. Role Description Goodies - Last Faction Standing * Matthias - RID Kill/Guess - Choose either - Must find Brother Methuselah, Warbeak Sparra & Asmodeus to find Shield, Scabbard & Sword. If all 3 are found, RID Kill becomes straight kill * Constance the Badger - Strength and ferocity; Can knock a player out until the next night * Abbot Mortimer - Cares deeply for the Abbey inhabitants; Can attempt to RID Save one player from lynch each day * Brother Methuselah - Abbey Recorder; Checks the records each day to discover who died the previous night * Log-a-Log - Leads the GUOSIM (Guerrila Union of Shrews in Mossflower;) More likely to argue with you than fight you; Vote x0, x1 or x2 * Basil Stag Hare - Great fighter and greater eater; Has BTSC with Jess Squirrel; Each night, the two of them choose 1 action – Block, Spy, RID Kill, Save – Never the same 2ce in a row * Jess Squirrel - Great fighter and loving mother; Has BTSC with Basil Stag Hare; Each night, the two of them choose 1 action – Block, Spy, RID Kill, Save – Never the same 2ce in a row * Warbeak Sparra - Sparra Warrior living high in the Abbey loft; Height of flight and being slightly crazy leads to unreliable results; Die roll: 1-Spy, 2-Spy(redirected result), 3-Block, 4-Save, 5-None, 6-Choice * Foremole - Tunnels beneath the earth with his crew of moles; Can submit a subset of names and will be told if a non-goodie is present * Brother Alf - The chef of Redwall; Can feed one player each night and make their action unblockable * Cornflower Fieldmouse - Sweet, lovely Cornflower... Will beat the crap out of you if you mess with Matthias; Knows his identity – Matthias can not die while Cornflower is alive * Captain Snow - Owl; Can fly above and spy on one player each night * Squire Julian Gingivere - Cat; Can send a message – through the host – to one PLAYER each night Baddies - BTSC & Night Kill/Be in the Majority – Matthias & Asmodeus MUST be dead * Cluny the Scourge - Brutal rat with an eye patch and a whip-like tail. Each night, can injure a player with his tail. The following night, the player can not use their action. (RID Kill) * Redtooth - A tall rat and Cluny's second-in-command; Can copy the role of one role each night. Can not copy Matthias (Vote x0, x1 or x2) * Fangburn - A rat captain; Each night may spy one player (Block) * Sela the Vixen - Once during the game, may resurrect one player and uses fox-like cunning to spy on one player each night - If Abbot Mortimer is spied, will betray Cluny and become an Indy with secret WinCon and ability(ies) * If Sela betrays and leaves the Baddies, she is not allowed to out the Baddie faction. However, the Baddie actions will change. Cluny will have a RID Kill, Redtooth a x0 - x2 vote manip and Fangburn a block Indy - Last Standing * Asmodeus - Poisonous snake; Can bite a player each night. That day, the player is given one guess – through PM – to identify who holds the antidote that night. If the antidote is not found, the player will die the following night. Due to his hypnotic eyes, he may also hypnotize one player, stealing their vote the following day. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Brian Jacques: Hirkala # Framm - RID killed N3 by Fangburn # GMaster479 - Methuselah - lynched D3 # Marth - Redtooth - RID killed N1 by Matthias # Marq # EDM - killed N2 by Asmodeus # Izzy # coolkid - killed N3 by Fangburn # Akriti (replaced Tj) - Cluny - lynched D4 # _Aura - Matthias # plasmid - Asmodeus - RID killed N3 by Matthias # Fat Tony - Fangburn - RID killed N4 by Matthias # TheMAFIACube # mew # Hidz - killed N1 by Sela # Inawordyes # Brandonb - RID killed N2 by Fangburn # sparrowhawk - Sela - lynched D1 # benjer3 - Cornflower Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HelpNeeded Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HelpNeeded